We have recently refined our fullerene based inhibitors of the HIV protease. The facilities of the Computer Graphics Laboratory were for both the original investigations as well as the preparation of figures for a submitted paper. The specific facilities utilized were the graphical workstations and the MidasPlus and DMS software. These were used to examine and analyze model complexes generated by the program DOCK of various fullerene inhibitors and the active site of the HIV protease. This process was used to determine which of a variety of molecules would be most advantageous to synthesizeand test.